Where Is Your Heart?
by Inuyashafeudalgirl
Summary: Short SakuSasu Songfic. Sasuke does not have a heart..R


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Where is your heart sung by Kelly Clarkson. **_

_**Where is your heart?**_

_**I don't believe in the smile that you leave when you walk **_

_**away and say goodbye. **_

**I stand outside the Uchiha mansion as you walk out the door. You are heading out on an A-ranked mission to the bird country and would not be back for a while. As you turn back at the end of the driveway you smile at me, your new bride and wave goodbye before disappearing in a flash. **

**I turn back into the house as my smile turns into a frown. I am able to tell that the smile that you leave me with is forced. Ever since we have become married a month ago you seem to become even more withdrawn into yourself. You are going back to your past ways when you craved for power. But I had thought that you had changed your ways once you professed your love for me. But you seem to cave more into yourself with every passing day. **

_**Well I don't expect the world to move underneath me but for God sake, could you try?**_

**We have been living together now for over a year and you never once say 'I love you' after our wedding vows. I pray to Kami every night that you could have a little of my happiness so you can live like any normal person. Darkness has eaten at your soul, it will take decades and a lot of love for your heart to come into the light again. **

_**I know that your true to me**_

_**Your always there, you say you care **_

_**I know that you wanna be mine. **_

**I would follow you everytime you went out into the village late at night. I wanted to make sure that you were not cheating on me which would cause your odd behavior towards me. But I found out that you would just go for drinks with a few fellow shinobi and drown your troubles in sake.Every night you come home to me and kiss me on the lips softly. You say that you will care for me the rest of your life but the promise does not reach your eyes. I know that you love me even before you confessed to me your love. **

_**Where is your heart?**_

_**Cause I don't really feel you.**_

_**Where is your heart?**_

_**What I really want is to believe you. **_

_**Is it so hard to give me what I need.**_

_**I want your heart to bleed, that's all I'm askin' for. **_

_**Where is your heart?**_

**The darkness has ate at your soul that now you no longer have a heart. But everyone physically has a heart but where is your's? At night I can swear that your steady heart beat is different than mine. I believe in your abilities but what about what I need and want?**

**When you are injured and badly hurt you come to me. I see the red tint of your blood as I clean your wound but I thought you did not have a heart. If you did not have a heart then would you be alive right now? Would your pulse still beat steadly underneath my caressing fingers. **

_**I don't understand.**_

_**Your love is so cold, it's always me reaching out for your hand. **_

**At night when you get into bed with me I have to be the one to make the first move. Do you not have needs too? Your attitude and breathe is so cold on my body. What has happened to you?**

_**And I've always dreamed that love would be effortless,**_

_**Like a petal falling to the ground, a dreamer following his dream. **_

**Ever since we were young Genin I had loved you. I thought that love would be a fairytale but that was only a young girls fantasy. Reality is much more harsher. Life goes on but for you and me it seems to stand still as you grow farther apart from me. I once had a dream but now that dream is shattered due to your freezing touch. **

_**It's seems so much is left unsaid, **_

_**But you can say anything, anytime to me.**_

_**Baby it's just you and me. **_

**You always seem to have something on your mind. Is it Itachi? Orochimaru? Are you still craving power that does not exist in this world? Please tell me what is wrong? I might be able to help you. Even if I have to sell my soul then I will gladly do it for you, my love. **

_**I know that your true to me**_

_**Your always there you say you care**_

_**I know that you wanna be mine.**_

**Please Sasuke...Why can't you hold me in your arms and be truely happy for once? If I cannot have this then I don't think that this is the life that I want to live. I do not want to die knowing that I do not know what true love is. But the jealousness you get when another guys comes onto me shows that you care for me. That I am yours and you are mine. **

_**Where is your heart? **_

**Let me help you Sasuke...**

_**Where is your heart? **_

**Let me be the one to hold you and bring warmth back into your life. **

_**Where is your heart?**_

**Don't shatter my dreams just because your dreams did not come true. Make new dreams with me. Show me the caring man that I know lives inside of you. Dig deep and show me how much you really love me. Do not hold back. **

**Power is only a fleeting thing that will fade with time. Why spend a whole lifetime looking for something when you have everything you need in me?**

_**THE END**_


End file.
